Jet aircraft propulsion systems (e.g., a gas turbine engine coupled to a nacelle) generate large amounts of heat energy. A variety of cooling systems are available to cool these systems. For example, propulsion systems may be cooled by air cooling systems, radiative cooling systems, and other like cooling systems.